custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Makuta (Generation 2)
Makuta, the Mask Hoarder (also know as the Master of Shadows) was a Mask Maker on Okoto. He is currently trapped in the Shadow Realm, but can move spiritually through Okoto, trying to assemble the Mask of Ultimate Power to come back to Okoto to bring darkness forever. History Several centuries ago, an Okotan named Ekimu was known to have risen to a position of prominence amongst his kind, crafting what many islanders consider to be the first masks, thus allowed the Okotans to thrive at a fundamentally developmental stage in their history. Forging an imperial dynasty of cooperation and progressive goodwill, Ekimu laid much of the groundwork for the development of an island-wide infrastructure. With Ekimu securing himself the favor of his fellow islanders, so too did Makuta endeavor to earn the respect of the Okotans. Regarded as Ekimu's prized disciple, Makuta set about crafting his own Masks of Power, chief among which were his own Mask of Control, and the Golden Mask of Reanimation. However, in spite of his efforts, he would never be able to outlive the shadow of Ekimu. Plotting against his fellow crafter, Makuta struck an alliance with the Skull Raider tribe. Defying a sacred rule to only allow one power per mask, Makuta forged the Mask of Ultimate Power and presented it at the Festival of Masks in the Capital City of the Stone District. Donning the mask for a demonstration, Makuta found his creation to be unstable as it began to discharge its elemental energies. Anticipating this oversight, Ekimu raced towards the city and knocked the mask from Makuta's face using his Hammer of Power, creating a powerful shockwave that sent Makuta and the Capital City into the Shadow Realm and irrevocably tainted the island's ecosystem. Recovering from an island-wide cataclysm, the Okotans set about rebuilding their communities before delving back into isolation once more. Salvaging Ekimu's dying body from the wreckage, the Protectors of the era were known to have laid him to rest in a coffin at Mask Maker City. While Makuta's Mask of Control was retrieved and hidden within the Labyrinth of Control, his body was never recovered. A statue of Makuta in the City of Mask Makers was also vandalized some time after the cataclysm. Thousands of years after, Makuta was presumed responsible for tasking Skull Grinder and Skull Basher with retrieving Ekimu's Mask of Creation. While Makuta's connection to the revival of the Skull Creatures remains to be proven, he was known to have projected himself into a Skull Spider that possessed Toa Tahu during his search for the Golden Mask of Fire. Using the Toa of Fire as a puppet, Makuta was known to have threatened the Protector of Fire's family and called into question the virtue of his endeavor. |left]] Following the revival of Ekimu and the defeat of Skull Grinder, Makuta tasked Umarak with retrieving his Mask of Control, appearing to him as a gaseous cloud of black and red smoke. After Umarak had discovered the location of the Labyrinth of Control by following the Toa, Makuta told Umarak he had to unite with a Creature to get the Mask of Control. Umarak then came to a desolate building where Makuta was waiting and presented the Mask of Control to him. Makuta then used the Mask to control Umarak to put it on, turning the Hunter into another of his minions, the Destroyer. Makuta then ordered Umarak to summon the Shadow Horde to distract the Toa, whilst Umarak gathered the pieces of the Mask of Ultimate Power, which had been scattered across the island. After obtaining the pieces to the mask, Umarak made his way to the Dark Crater, the former site of the capital. Umarak sent the pieces of the mask into the Shadow Realm where Makuta resided, and Makuta took Umaraks life as well. However, Gali made her way into the Shadow Realm, where she found the secret to defeating Makuta. She was able to inform the other Toa, and they used their elemental energies to seal Makuta in the Shadow Realm before he could escape, saving Okoto. Alternate Timelines The Dark Timeline To be added Abilities and Traits Makuta was a skilled Mask Maker, like his brother, but his Masks were not as popular as Ekimu's. This caused Makuta to grow envious and lead him to create the forbidden Mask of Ultimate Power, which lead to his and Ekimu's slumber. Mask and Tools Makuta owned the Legendary Mask of Control. But he discarded this Mask for the Mask of Ultimate Power, but he only wore this one briefly as it was knocked from his face by his brother. Both these Masks, along with the Mask of Creation, were lost to the island. He carried a purple hammer that could fire energy at a rapid speed. Appearances *''The Things We Bury'' - Voice Only *''Preparation of Rites'' *''Pushing Back the Dark'' *''Lost in the Dark'' *''Light in the Dark'' *''Lies in the Light'' *''Endgame'' - Mentioned *''Old Friends'' - Vision/Flashback Trivia *A Makuta set was never officially released, as Lego had cancelled the second generation of BIONICLE before such a set could be released. **The Makuta model from The Journey to One can be built out of seven sets: Lord of the Skull Spiders, Mask Maker vs. Skull Grinder, Ikir Creature of Fire, Tahu Uniter of Fire, Onua Uniter of Earth, Umarak the Hunter and Umarak the Destroyer. **Instructions can be found online within the BIONICLE community. Category:Mask Makers Category:Okoto Category:Generation 2 Category:Mask Maker Guild